Brawl at the ball
by Angelofdarkness204
Summary: Shun invited the brawlers to a ball. What was supposed to be the best night ever turned into a Bakugan Brawl. I don't own bakugan I only own Mia my OC. ShunxOC.


**Brawl at the ball**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Bakugan. I only own my OC and her Darkus Ravenoid (Raven is her nickname.)**

It was a nice Friday afternoon and Mia was talking to Raven. "What's wrong Mia you seem nervous about something" Raven said with a worried tone in her voice. "Raven I don't know what to do, Shun said in school today that he needed to ask me something and I don't know what it is!" Mia exclaimed.

She heard a noise on her computer. It was Shun, Mia tried to stay calm. "Hi Shun!" Mia said cheerfully. "Hey Mia!" Shun Said with the same cheerfulness. "So you wanted to ask me something Shun"?

"Oh yeah" Shun said with a slight blush on his face. "Mia my parents are hosting this formal ball tomorrow night and I was wondering if you would like to be my date". Mia was about to explode with happiness but she didn't because she on camera.

"Sure I'd love to. But are the other brawlers coming too"? Mia asked "Totally" Shun said. "Where's Skyress"? Mia asked changing the subject. "I've been listening to the whole thing". Skyress said with pride in her voice. "I was the one who helped Shun build up the courage to ask you to be his date. Skyress said

"Is Raven there"? Shun asked. "Of course I am" Raven said "Got to go Mia so bye love you" Shun said. "Love you too Shun Bye I'll tell the others okay" Mia said. "That's okay I already told them okay". Shun said then he logged off.

Mia Called Runo, Julie, Alice, Dan and Marucho. "Hi guys guess what"?! "What?" Dan asked."You know that ball that Shun invited us to?" Mia asked. "Yeah" Runo said. "Well Shun asked me to be his date!" Mia exclaimed. "That's great"! Julie exploded. "Runo, Alice, Julie can you guys do me a favor?" Mia asked the girls. "Of course we can" Alice said. "Can you guys help me get a dress, shoes and help me with my makeup"? Mia asked "We sure can" Runo said with pride in her voice.

At about 4:00 in the afternoon and the whole gang went to Macys. Mia and everybody else were looking at a lot of dresses. Then Mia found a dress that everybody agreed on, so Mia tried it on. When Mia came everyone was shocked about how beautiful she looked in the dark purple dress. She also bought some black flats to go with it. Mia didn't buy any makeup because Alice said that the girls could use her makeup. "Bye guys see you tomorrow night" Mia yelled as she ran towards her house.

**The next day.**

Mia woke up at about 10:30 in the morning so she got some toast and got dressed. By then it was about 11:00 so Mia got the dress and put in the washer. After that was done she put the dress in the dryer. When she took it out of the dryer it was about 1:00. Alice came over to Mia's house, Mia's parents weren't home so Alice was aloud over. Mia and Alice went for a walk in the park. They started talking about the ball tonight. "So do you think we should take the bakugan to the ball?" Mia asked Alice.

"Well me and the girls are going to Runo's house and the guys are going to Marucho's house. Last night when you were sleeping Dan called us and we chose two people to bring their bakugan to the ball and we chose you and Shun". Alice explained. "So should I just take Raven with me or maybe Raven and some more Bakugan?" Mia asked. "I would go with more than one because that's what Shun purposed" Alice said

"It's 2:00 so do you want to get something to eat"? Alice asked her best friend. "Why not". Mia replied. So Alice and Mia walked out of the park and to the nearest café. Alice brought Hydronoid on the walk and Mia brought Raven on the walk. When the were in the café they got some hot chocolate because they didn't like coffee. When they were done it was about 3:00 so they went to Marucho's house for a while.

When they were at Marucho's house they all started have a conversation about the ball. "Mia are you exited for the ball?" Marucho asked. "Yeah I think it's going to be great!" Mia exclaimed. There was a noise coming for his computer. "Hey Shun!" Mia said to her boyfriend on the computer screen. "Hey guys!" Shun said. "I just called to tell you what time the ball is" Shun explained. "So what time is the ball?" Alice asked "Well you guys already now where it is so it's at 7:00 and ends at 10:00 okay bye" Shun said as he logged off. "Okay Marucho me and Alice will call Runo at my house so bye". "Okay bye see you tonight."

When Alice and Mia went to Mia's house they got on Mia's computer and called Runo and Julie. "Hi girls!" Mia said. "Hey!" Runo said. "Mia and I are ready to go to your house because it's 5:00 and the ball starts in 2 hours". Alice said to Runo and Julie. "Perfect you come down now" Runo said. So Alice and Mia went to Runos house to get ready. They all talked for about an hour and then got ready. Runo was wearing a nice dark blue dress and blue heels. Julie was wearing a light pink dress and pink heels. Alice was wearing a yellow dress and yellow heels. Finally Mia was wearing a purple dress and black flats. "The guys should be getting here soon". Runo said as they were putting on their makeup. Runo's mom came into Runo's room and took some pictures of the girls. Pictures of Alice and Mia because they were best friends. Also pictures of Runo and Julie because they were also best friends. The guys got there and the girls got some pictures with the guys and they were off to the ball.

**At the ball.**

"Mia would you like to dance"? Shun asked his girlfriend. "I would love to dance with you Shun". Mia replied as she took Shuns hand. A slow song just started Mia and Shun were on the dance floor. Shun put his arms around Mia's waist and Mia put her arms around Shun's neck. Everybody was watching Shun and Mia dance. "They make a good couple don't they?" Marucho asked the group. "Agreed!" Everyone said. When Mia and Shun were dancing Shun said "Mia can I try something?" "Sure" Mia said. Mia and Shun's faces were about 3 inches apart but then they got a message on their Bakupods telling them to go outside.

When Mia, Shun, Dan, Marucho, Julie, Runo and Alice got outside some guy was challenging Mia and Shun to a battle. "FIELD OPEN!" Everyone yelled. "GATE CARD SET"! Mia, Shun and the mystery person yelled. "I'll go first Shun" Mia said. "BAKUGAN BRAWL, RATALOID STAND"! Mia yelled. "Rataloid enters battle at 400gs". Said Mia's bakupod. The mystery person yelled "BAKUGAB BRAWL, ROBOTALIAN STAND"! Robotalian has entered battle at 400gs. "ABILITY CARD ACTIVTE, POISON FANG" Mia yelled out her ability. "With the poison fang ability rataloid bites the opponent, fills them with poison, draining their power and giving it to rataloid" Mia said victoriously. Rataloid then attacked Robotalian and turned it back into a ball. Rataloid also turned back into a ball. "My turn". Shun said "BAKUGAN BRAWL, RAVENOID STAND!" Shun yelled. "Ravenoid has entered battle at 450gs Said Shuns bakupod.

The mystery person yelled "BAKUGAN BRAWL, CENTAPLOID STAND!" "Centaploid has entered battle at 460gs. It happened so fast, centaploid attacked without an ability card! Raven turned back into ball form. "Okay here's my plan, Shun you throw out Skyress and I'll throw out Raven, with our combined power we'll win the last battle!" Mia explained her plan. "Sounds good!" Skyress said. "BAKUGAN BRAWL, RAVEN STAND, SKYRESS STAND!" Mia and Shun yelled. "Raven and Skyress combined power at 800gs" said the bakupods. "ATTACK!" yelled Mia and Shun. Raven and Skyress did just that. "Ready Raven?" asked Skyress. "Ready Skyress!" Raven said with determination in her voice.

It happened in the blink of an eye, Raven and Skyress used their combined strength to wipe out centaploid! Then the mystery man disappeared! "Good job guys!" Skyress and Raven said to their partners. "Well lets get back into the ball". Mia suggested

When they got back into the ball another slow song came on. "Would you like to dance again Mia?" Shun asked his girlfriend "I'd love to Shun" Mia said as she was lead to the dance floor. "Mia the battle interrupted something." Shun said. "What did it-" Mia was cut off when Shun kissed her. "Thank you for the best night ever Mia" Shun said as he kissed her again. This Time Mia kissed back Shun was right it was the best night ever.

**THE END**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Bakugan I only on my OC and Raven. BTW this is my second fanfiction so no bad reviews please.**


End file.
